Neanderthal
|-|Recreation= |-|Skeleton (Reconstruction)= Summary The Neanderthals were an early species (or sub-species) of humans that lived during the Middle and Low Pleistocene in Europe and West-Asia until as recently as ~40,000 years ago. Genetically, they are the closest relative to us of all the animal kingdom, even more than the Chimpanzee and other great apes, as a small percentage of their DNA is traceable in the Eurasian Homo Sapiens population, suggesting that our ancestors probably interbred with them. They are the most known species of early humans with a high fossil record along with a variety of tools and bones from other animals they hunted. Based on their image is also the stereotype of the brutish and dumb "cave-man", due to the interpretation of the Neanderthals during the 19th century, which to this day has been proven wrong and quite the opposite of the reality. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 9-B with weapons Name: Neanderthal, Homo neanderthalensis or Homo sapiens neanderthalensis, Neanderthal Man Origin: The Real World Gender: Varies Age: Few lived over 35 years due to the harsh lifestyle, with some of the oldest speciments arriving at around 50 years Classification: Human species, Primate Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Stamina, Enhanced Senses (Better eyesight than humans, could see in the dark much better than us), Weapon and Tool Mastery, Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Street level physically (Neanderthals were shorter, stockier, and more robustly build than modern humans; considered to be much stronger than an athlete would be, hunted large preys at close range, it is thought that a female Neanderthal could easily overpower a male athlete), possibly higher with the strongest specimens. Wall level with weapons (Could kill a large variant of animals, mostly medium to large sized and combative animals like Aurochos, Wild Boars and Red Deers, and on occasion massive animals like Wooly Rhinos and Woolly Mammoths. Frequently competed with predators like Cave Bears and Cave Hyenas) Speed: At least Normal Human running speed, likely Peak Human in short bursts and in reaction speed (Their legs were well adapted to walking, but it's still discussed how fast they could actually run; it was suggested that they were slower than humans in running and did not have hip bones suited for such, while recent studies suggest that their muscular, physical build and hunting methods along with possibly a higher ratio of fast-twitch muscles fiber would have suggested a necessity for sprinting and pouncing considering endurance would have not been as useful in the Ice Age climate) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, possibly up to Class 1 (Had great upper-body strength with powerful arms and hands, their skeletal build suggest they had a powerful musculature with incredibly thick bones; frequently transported carcasses of animals; could grapple onto large preys and also wrestle them to the ground; they could tear off entire skins and lift massive rocks, likely comparable to the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Street Class physically (Their limbs were much bigger and more robust compared to humans with much more powerful muscles, with great grip strength; easily used weapons that modern humans would have trouble using. One of their method of hunting was attacking the animal head-on and wrestling it, which humans rarely did. Incredibly thick and stronger hands/fingers much more suited to punching in comparison to modern human hands and fingers), Wall Class with weapons (They were possibly able to throw heavy spears with enough force to kill the target, at close range they could strike a spear with enough force to cause severe damage) Durability: Street level (Survived large varieties of injuries and traumas from powerful animals in various parts like the head or the ribs, including those from massive megafauna. Their bones are incredibly thick and strong in comparison to modern human ones, they took damage in everyday life that we could die from. Barrel-shaped bodies and larger ribs unlike our mostly gracile ones), possibly higher for the strongest specimens Stamina: Superhuman (Lived in harsh and cold environments during the Ice Age; while it is theorized that Neanderthals were less capable than humans at running long distances, their nose allowed them to get into their lungs more oxygen at a greater rate, which would have helped maintaining their stock and muscular build coupled with their very active and energy-demanding lifestyle and/or to stay warm during the cold seasons, could survive and remain conscious from dangerous injures that would have immobilized modern humans) Range: Base, higher with weapons Standard Equipment: Spears, fire and torches, hand axes Intelligence: A successful species of humans, they were excellent hunters and apex predators, knowing various methods of hunting like ambushing or attacking in packs from a distance with spears massive preys much stronger than them like Woolly Mammoths and Cave Bears. They were also aware of the migration patterns of their prey, so they could track them through different locations based on their movements. Experts at creating various tools and utilies (for example they distillated a form of tar to use as a glue for weapons long before humans would, they also were the first humans to use animal fur as clothes). Took care of the ill, weak and injured members inside their communities, with potentially some sort of early medical knowledge. Furthermore, they could probably speak with at least a basic form of language. They also had on average similar or bigger brain than humans; it is not fully known however how intelligent they were compared to us. Claims of ritual burdens, art and adornments from Neanderthals are not fully accepted by the scientific community, although they are confirmed to have made cave paintings which show them to be clearly capable of abstract thought and imagination. Weaknesses: More sparsely distributed compared to humans, plagued by diseases and traumas due to their harsh lifestyle and periods of stress, could possibly not run as fast as humans. Thought to have had a higher risk for depression and various disorders. Gallery CI9k9kpTURBXy8wMDY5OTEyNjhhYTA1OTM0OTI0NmNjNDQzNTA1OTI0Ny5qcGeRlALNBLAAwoGhMQI.jpeg|Model from the Neanderthal Museum, Mottman Rekonstruktionsversuch eines Neandertalers.jpg|Model from the Landesmuseum für Vorgeschichte, Halle 87878235-2f09-408d-9f4a-7099834b4d7e.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Real World Category:Humans Category:Primates Category:Hunters Category:Mammals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9